Dating in the Dark
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: THREESHOT What happens when you're only allowed to date in the complete dark? And, when you are allowed to see them, will you be scared or love them forever? Let the drama begin!
1. So Pathetic

**Okay, so I was up waiting for The Nanny to come on TV. I had an hour to kill, and absolutely nothing interesting was on. I went to the low channels, and on 7 there was a show called Dating in the Dark. I got the idea from there. I'll try to explain it as we go on. Here goes nothing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; not the characters, or essence of the idea.**

**LILLY'S POV**

I couldn't believe Miley talked me into this. It was pathetic, no, it IS pathetic. I thought as I flopped onto the white couch. This was for some single people, who can't get a date in real life, to try and find someone they're compatible with. Someone walked into the room. She was pretty. Dark red hair, very slim, had muscle.

"Hi, I'm Trisha," She said, putting her hand out for me to grasp. I stood up and shook hands with her.

"Lilly," I said. We both sat on the couch. It was so awkward. I didn't know what to say. Soon enough, the front door opened again. She was pretty too. She had curly strawberry blonde hair, and sparkling blue eyes.

"Hey guys, my name is Melanie," She said taking a seat next to Trisha. How was I supposed to board up with these two, when I felt uncomfortable just sitting with them?

"Trisha," Trisha said, with this smile that could light up the dark room.

"Lilly," I said after clearing my throat. Melanie was in a purple summer dress. Trisha was in skinny jeans, and a blue tunic. Here I was in black cargo pants and a band tee.

"Hey girls, my name is Rossi, and I'm your experiment host. In a few minutes, all of you will be on a group date with the guys in the dark room. It's to take the pressure off of being one-on-one," Rossi briefly explained. I was scared, but still really wanted to go.

"I hope they're cute," Trisha softly squealed once Rossi left.

"It's not like you'll be able to tell. But I hope they are cute too," Melanie said. We all got up from the couches and walked to ascending staircase to the dark room. Trisha opened the door, and it truly was black. I couldn't see a thing! Someone took my hand.

"Hello ladies," A deep male voice said from the darkness. I smiled. It was a comforting kind of voice.

"I feel a chair," I said, trying to figure out how to maneuver around it. I usually have enough problems trying to walk in the broad daylight.

"There's a table, too," Melanie said, as I managed to sit down.

"The boys could have at least pulled out the chairs for us," Trisha joked. We all shared a laugh.

"I would have, if I could have been able to see them," The deep voice said again. It made me wonder if the other two even talked.

"Alright, so how about you tell us your names," Trisha said, her voice coming from all the way to the right.

"Okay. So I'm Michael," He said. His voice sounded gruff, like he had a permanent frog caught in his throat.

"I'm Oliver," The middle, deep voice said. My breath hitched, it couldn't be him. No way. No how. I mean, the name Oliver is sort of common. In college, I met at least three Oliver's. They were more than just Oken.

"Luke," An Australian accent said. Oh man. How I love accents.

"And what do you guys do?" Melanie asked across the, presumable, table.

"Well, I'm a graphic interior designer. I make what the people want the room to look like on the computer," The gruff voice said, "And, I'm not gay." We all had to laugh at that one…because that's what I thought he might be.

"I've been traveling around Europe, helping the less fortunate, not having the wonders of the world. I've just been trying to help people out there," The deep voice said. All of the girls aw-ed at that. It was pretty sweet after all. But, the Oliver I knew was expanding his 'rapping' career in Australia.

"I'm an undercover DJ for local night clubs," The Australian accent said. I wanted him, Luke was his name?

"How about you ladies. What do you girls do?" Gruffy said. I made a funny. I had to giggle.

"Well, I'm Trisha. I am a Nanny for two Upper East Side kids," Trisha said. Whoa. How come parents couldn't just watch their own kids?

"Lilly. I'm a preschool teacher," I said, my voice wavering. I didn't want to put my heart on the line, to get crushed. I was done getting my heart broken.

"I'm Melanie. I don't exactly have one career in mind. I have helped foster kids get adopted, and owned a Hippie Shop in the mall," Melanie said. She seemed like such a free spirit.

"Okay, well we should get going now," Trisha said, as we all held hands, just like I made my class of preschoolers.

"Bye girls. Can't wait to see you again," Deep voice said. We made our way to the door, and into the bright light. Whoa. My eyes just couldn't adjust. It was too much light at one time.

"I think all of them are promising, except for Michael," Trisha said, giggling.

"I think he could work," Melanie said. She sounds like one of those people who sees the bright side on everything.

"Oh, food. Let's eat," I said, seeing some egg salad sitting on the kitchen island. I dished myself out a bowl and flopped back where I was comfortable, on the white couch. Egg salad wasn't my favorite, but it was very appetizing at the moment. Trisha sat where she was before, and Melanie sat next to me this time.

"What if you had one-on-one with one of them right now, which one would you pick?" Melanie asked, in between bites of egg salad.

"Definitely Luke. His accent is very cute, and the entire undercover thing makes him kind of forbidden," Trisha said. She liked accents too.

"Well, I would take Oliver. He seemed sweet," I said, biting my lip; just like a little school girl who had a crush.

"I liked Oliver. There was just something about him," Melanie said. She made me jealous. She was cute and free spirit. She would get him, I knew it. Just as I took the last bite of my egg salad, Rossi walked into the living room, clothing in hand.

"I have a present from the guys, but before you get them you have to give something of yours over," Rossi mysteriously said, "I need your shirts."

"What?" Melanie asked. Trisha and I just looked completely shocked.

"Your shirts. There is a changing area over there, and robes," Rossi said, pointing to a closed door. Trisha was the first to get up, me and Melanie followed in suit. We all faced a different corner, stripped the shirts, and put on the robes.

"This is ridiculous," Melanie softly complained. I couldn't help but nod, as we walked out of the room.

"You can tell a lot about a person from their shirt," Rossi said handing us the boys shirts, "I'll take these right over to the guys. Enjoy."

"I would never let my boyfriend out of the house in this," Trisha said, holding up a wide striped polo shirt. I have seen that shirt before. I think in a magazine article.

"Whoa. Confidence much?" Melanie asked, eyeing the low cut V-neck.

"He's a little wide," I said, holding the button up against my body. Trisha reached for the button up; I gladly let her have it. I took the polo. I smelled it. It smelled like home, comfort, safety. I wanted this boy.

"Can I see the button up?" Melanie asked. Trisha and Melanie traded shirts. Rossi walked back into the room.

"I'm going to tell you, who's shirt is who. Then, you will be able to use the computer over there, and ask the guy of your choosing on a date," Rossi said, "Melanie, you are holding Michael's shirt. Lilly, Oliver's shirt. Trisha, you have Luke's shirt."

"I'm gonna asked Oliver," I said, walking over to the Mac. I typed a short message, asking him to the dark room. I smiled, and stepped away from the computer. I went upstairs to the bedroom; I didn't care about the other girls right now. I wanted to talk to Miley. I dialed her number. One ring, two rings, three rings, four rin-

"Hey Lil. How's it going?" Miley asked, her voice sounding more peppy than usual. I wondered if she had any sugar recently.

"It's going quite well. I was wondering if you know anything about Oliver," I said. I hadn't been interested in what Oliver had to say, since my 21st birthday. I told him I really liked him, and has said we'd never be more than just friends. I was crushed. I shut everyone out, but Miley clawed herself back into my life.

"I know he was doing some charity work in Africa and lower Europe," Miley said, sounding like she could burst from joy.

"Oh. Okay," I said, sounding a little disappointed. I mean, I still really liked him, but I wanted nothing to do with him. I didn't want to get hurt again. I haven't dated since that day, so seven years.

"Well, I have to go. Have fun. Call me tomorrow," Miley said. I can't believe how happy she was. I wondered what she had done.

"Okay. Promise Mile," I said, smiling. We both hung up. I was still scared of rejection, even though he had to show up in the dark room. It was a given.

**Okay, so kind of slow start. Poor Lilly, a little naïve. Please don't tell me that they are out of character; I know. I would think that since they have gotten like ten years older, they would have matured. Don't let that little note keep you from reviewing and subscribing. There's still two more parts to it.**


	2. A Kiss

**Thanks for the reviews! Now right on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Remember? I own nothing.**

**LILLY'S POV**

I walked the stairs to my one-on-one with Oliver. We had both picked each other, and no one else picked me. Pathetic. I know. I am extremely pathetic. I opened the dark, and waiting for my eyes to adjust.

"Hey Lilly," Oliver's deep voice said, "I'm right here. On sort of a bean bag like object."

"Hey Oliver," I said, sounding nervous, "Uhm, I'm not sure where exactly you are."

"Here, here," Oliver said, taking my hand and helping me sit next to him. I could feel my face on fire.

"Beer?" I said, holding two open beer bottle by their necks.

"Sure," Oliver said, taking one, "But only if you have one too."

"I do," I said, "Cheers?"

"To what?"

"To…the dark room," I said, giggling.

"Alright. To the dark room," Oliver said our bottled clinking. We both took a swig or two.

"So, why did you pick me?" I asked, wanting to know why anyone would possible want me. I've only have two boyfriends, and the guy I've wanted nearly all my life told me no.

"Honestly?" Oliver asked, sounding unsure of himself.

"Of course, honestly," I said, leaning back on the beanbag.

"Okay, you reminded me of this girl I grew up with. Silly, right?" Oliver said, making me bite my lip. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Nope. It's not silly at all. You remind me of this boy I loved," I said, getting choked up. That was the first time I have ever said that. It was true, but the words could never come out.

"It's okay," He said, smoothing my hair, like any good, concerned person would, "I'm sure he'll come around."

"I don't know. He said we would only be best friends," I said, not moving an inch, keeping the tears back.

"Not to ruin the moment, but can I feel your face?" Oliver asked. I laughed.

"Why?" I asked. That was the most ridiculous question I have ever been asked.

"To try and figure out what you look like," Oliver said, sounding like he was second guessing himself. I nodded, quickly realizing he couldn't see.

"Sure, but then I get to feel yours," I said, giggling. His hands, large, were feeling my face.

"Don't cry," Oliver said, kissing my forehead. I smiled. I felt loved. It was that warm and fuzzy feeling of a crush.

"My turn," I said, as Oliver took his hands off of my face. I reached out, my tiny hands feeling his smooth face. His hair was sort of shaggy, hanging in his face. His face was cleanly shaved. I kept my hands on his face, and leaned in. I let my lips hit his, for a split second.

"Why?" Oliver asked. I removed my hands from his face.

"I'm not too sure, but I must get going," I said, getting up. I felt the wall to the door, and left the room. As my eyes adjusted to the bright lights, I couldn't believe I had kissed a complete stranger like that.

"How was it?" Trisha asked me, walking to the door. She had a dark date with Luke, the guy with the accent.

"It was…whoa," I said, not knowing exactly what to say, "Good luck."

"Thanks. I need it," Trisha said, closing the dark room door behind her. I needed to tell Miley. I ran to the bedroom, and whipped out my cell phone. I dialed her number and impatiently waited for her to pick up.

"MILEY! You'll never guess what happened? I kissed someone. I got butterflies when he held my face. I told him about Oliver. I cried. He kissed my forehead. It was magical. I feel so high," I bursted when Miley finally picked up. I'm pretty sure her eyes were bugging out of her head cause of that. Melanie was on her laptop, laughing at me.

"Whoa Lilz. Who was it?" Miley asked, sounding genuinely excited for me.

"This guy named Oliver. He was sweet, and felt cute," I said, feeling a light blush coming to my face.

"Aw. That's so adorable," Miley said. I could almost hear her smile coming through, "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Miles," I said, smiling as a disappointed looking Trisha came into the bedroom. Melanie was already gone.

"So I heard from Oliver yesterday," Miley said, almost inviting me to ask about him. After all, she knew everything about him smashing me into pieces.

"And he said…" I said, prompting more info. Trisha was sitting there, obviously wanting to complain to me. I rolled my eyes and locked my gaze out the window.

"That he thinks he found a girl he loves," Miley said, sounding really excited and happy about this. Was Miley trying to make me miserable? She was telling me about the kid I had liked since I realized that boys didn't have cooties.

"Oh. That's cool. I'm happy for him," I faked sounding happy.

"Yea. Well, Jackson is screaming about something. I better take the camera and help him," Miley said in a vindictive tone. I laughed.

"Okay Mile. Talk to you later," I said, hanging up. I closed my phone, and sat on my bed. Trisha sat on the corner of my bed.

"Luke is so not for me. I like my less adventurous guys. This guy was like skydiving, when my maximum excitement is rock climbing," Trisha gushed. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry. That sucks. Take Michael next time," I suggested.

"I was thinking about taking Oliver," Trisha said, I instantly shot up.

"No!" I shouted at her. I collected my composure and tried again, "I have dibs on him."

"Fine, fine," Trisha said, obviously not liking what I said. Quite frankly, I didn't care. Melanie walked into the room, as Trisha got off my bed.

"He was so boring. I swear, I fell asleep," Melanie said. We all shared a laugh. Rossi walked into the room.

"Sorry to bother you ladies, but we have who your compatible match would be. You will be forced to date them in the dark room, and you will have some free time in there as well," Rossi explained, "Now if you would look to the big screen, you can see who your compatible match should be, based on your dating survey, and reviewed by experts."

"Trisha…and Michael," Melanie read, as Trisha weighed the possibilities.

"Lilly…and Oliver," Trisha read, as my stomach completely flipped. I bit my lip.

"Melanie…and Luke," I read, as Melanie looked a little disgusted. I guess only time would tell if these relationships actually worked.

---

"Miley, I have been seeing him in the dark room for three days. I know like everything about him. He reminds me of someone I definitely knew," I said, hoping Miley could confirm my suspicion.

"Really? Who?" Miley asked. I cringed. I didn't want to be laughed at for something so simple.

"Well…he reminds me of Oliver. You know, Oken," I said, biting my lip so hard I thought it was going to bleed.

"You don't say," Miley said, making it sound like a question. She was up to something. I could tell.

"What did you do?" I asked Miley. Melanie just walked back from her last date with Luke; she had a huge smile on her face. Trisha was relatively happier since dating Michael.

"Nothing…nothing. I just know a little something. Then a birdie told me something, and I forced someone to do something. Nothing crazy," Miley vaguely summed up. I rolled my eyes. Rossi walked into the room.

"Lilly, phone away for now," Rossi said. I nodded.

"Miles, I gotta call you back sometime later," I said, as Rossi patiently waited.

"Okay Lil. Bye," Miley said, hanging up. I put my phone away, and smiled at Rossi.

"You have all had your last date with your compatible match, you need to have our sketch artist, Lucy, to draw what you think they look like. The guys are doing the exact thing right now," Rossi said, "Have fun ladies."

"Okay, I'll go first," Melanie said.

**Seemed like a good place to end. I'm not too sure. Only one more chapter left. Reviews make me so happy.**


	3. Trouble Already?

**Thanks for the reviews! Here we are with the last part.  
NOTE: I know that I told some people this would be posted on Friday, but my computer crashed. Friday night I was wisked away to Seaside with my biff. It was fantastic. :]**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**LILLY'S POV**

I started describing Oliver just as I had remembered him as a kid. The sketch artist was doing really well. It looked exactly like him. I was the last girl to go, so once I was done, we could see what the guys thought of us.

"That looks just like him," I softly said, Reese, the sketch artist, lifted her head to look at me.

"I thought you didn't know what he looked like," Reese said, finishing coloring his hair.

"Well, I think I have a pretty good idea of it," I said, smiling. Reese held it up for me to see. I missed my Ollie-Pop.

"I'll just give this to Rossi," Reese said, leaving the little kitchen nook. I left and flopped on the white couch.

"Alright ladies, this is what your compatible match thinks you look like," Rossi explained, dropping three portraits on the coffee table, "Off to give these to the boys."

"Whoa. That doesn't look a thing like me," Trisha said. The girl in the drawing had light hair, where as Trisha's was a dark red. Also, her smile was too large for her face, and her eyes were face too close together. I couldn't help but laugh; neither could the other two girls.

"I mean, maybe if you tilt your head to the left, and close one eye…then the other," I said, giggling here, "It looks perfect."

"Maybe, but Lilly, yours is exact," Trisha said. I hadn't even looked at my picture. It did look exactly like me. He even got the one dimple right. It was like the sketch artist was staring at me, while drawing. It was eerie.

"Yea, I suppose it is kind of exact," I said, biting my lip. Rossi walked back into the room.

"Melanie, yours looks like you…with a bigger head," Trisha said, laughing a bit. I looked at Melanie's drawing.

"Agreed," I said, trying not to laugh at Melanie's picture.

"Shush ladies. The great Rossi is here," Melanie joked. We all laughed so hard. I think even Rossi was laughing at this point.

"That's right. Now, you and your compatible match will be allowed to see each other, but you are not allowed to say a thing," Rossi quickly said, "Keep in mind they can't see your reactions, so go crazy. Melanie is first."

"Go Melanie," I said, making some cat calls as Trisha whooped. We were having too much fun, considering a week ago, we didn't know each other. Melanie came back down stairs, looking happy, but a little scared.

"Trisha's turn," Melanie said, sitting next to me.

"Wish me luck," Trisha said, getting up. Melanie and I crossed our fingers. Trisha laughed, and headed towards the stairs.

"Was he cute?" I asked Melanie, feeling very gossipy.

"So cute. I was almost intimidated by how dashingly handsome he was," Melanie said, still smiling.

"Wow. I'm jealous," I said, not exactly knowing why.

"How come?" Melanie said, calling my bluff. She still had a small smile on her face.

"Cause I don't want Oliver to be a dud," I said, knowing that wasn't true. I mean, I was pretty sure it was Oken. Who else would be able to comfort me like he did? Plus, the drawing was almost identical to the real me.

"I'm sure he's cute," Melanie said, smiling. Trisha walked into the living room, looking disappointed. I smoothed my skirt as I stood up.

"I'm nervous," I said, trying to get rid of the unwavering butterflies that took over my stomach. Melanie stood up, and gave me a quick hug.

"Lilly, your turn," Trisha said, sounding very disappointed. I guess her dream guy wasn't a ten in the looks category.

"Was he ugly?" I softly heard Melanie ask, as I climbed the stairs. My heart was beating so hard, and my stomach was twisted in a knot. My palms were sweaty. I didn't know if I could do this. What if I wasn't as pretty as he was expecting?

"I got this," I quietly said to myself as I walked into the room. Some helped positioned me in the right direction.

"You first," He said. I was staring into the darkness. Suddenly, the light was a spotlight on me. I regretted wearing a skirt because it showed off my knees, which were all bumpy and icky. I pushed my hair behind my ear, and smiled. I had no idea if he liked what he was looking at. I felt like I was a piece of meat or maybe something at an auction; this was one way to make girls feel self-consciousness. The light turned off of me, and shined on the guy.

My jaw nearly hit the floor. It was Oliver Oken. I wanted to run across that room and hug him till he couldn't breathe. Miley had done this. My stomach was churning. He looked so polished, so much older than I remembered. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs. My face was burning up. The light was off of Oliver. The helper dude helped me into the hallway.

"Oliver!" I screeched once the dark room door was shut. Then I started to almost hyperventilate. I managed to get down the stairs, my legs quivering with every step. I had kissed Oliver Oscar Oken. I slowly walked into the living room.

"You screamed?" Melanie asked. I nodded; this ferocious smile on my face. I couldn't believe that I had been with Oliver again, my Oliver. Wait. Yea. My best friend Oliver who hasn't wanted a thing to do with me since the day he left, but I couldn't hold that over him forever.

"It was incredible," I said, sitting on the couch. My heart was aflutter. Rossi and Reese walked back into the room.

"Well, you can either choose to meet your compatible match on the veranda, or walk out the front door," Reese slowly said. I could barely focus on her words.

"Proving the ultimate test of, if looks actually matter in a relationship," Rossi finished off. Trisha scoffed.

"You have an hour to make your decision," Reese solemnly said, before her and Rossi left us alone in the living room.

--

"No, no, no. Miley, it really is Oliver Oken. I couldn't believe it. I kissed him. After all these years," I said, as Trisha left the room, bags in hand. She was heading towards the front door. Apparently, looks mattered to her. Rossi poked his head in the room.

"Lilly, phone away now," Rossi warned. I sighed.

"It can't be. He's in Australia," Miley said, sounding like she was laughing. She really needed to lay off the- this was all Miley. She planned this thing. I can't believe her. All those times I told her to butt out of my life, and here she is trying to piece it back together. Did she want Oliver and I to get together that bad?

"Fine. I'm crazy. But, I must go now," I said, hanging up. I gave my bags to Rossi. He took them to the car that would take Oliver and I home.

"Good luck Lilly," Rossi said as we walked in opposite directions. I climbed the spiral staircase to the veranda. I opened the door, and no one was there. Suddenly, it dawned on me: Oliver doesn't have to show up. What if he still hated me? I was doomed to be alone for the rest of my life. I moved one of the chairs to a spot where I could attentively watch the front door.

"Did you think I would leave you Lilly-Pad?" I heard Oliver ask from behind me. I shot up, knocking the chair down, and jumped onto Oliver like a monkey.

"I wasn't sure," I sadly said. I was back on my feet, but we hadn't let go.

"I missed you," Oliver said, as I listened to his heartbeat. It seemed faster than normal. Was Smokin Oken nervous?

"I thought you didn't care about me," I said, looking up at Oliver's face. He had left me, saying we couldn't anything more than friends. He broke my heart.

"I never stopped caring. Just then I wasn't sure what I wanted-"

"Lies! You wanted your rapping career and the anorexic thin girls. You DIDN'T care about me," I said, ripping myself from Oliver's grip. Trouble in paradise already?

"You don't know a damn thing Lillian. Maybe you should stop assuming you know everything, and get the actual facts," Oliver said, sounding just as mad as I felt.

"I had the actual facts. You said we couldn't be anything more than friends, and then you left with some skinny chick-"

"I tried to talk to you, you ignored me," Oliver said, sounding a little hurt.

"Because I shut everyone out once you smattered my heart," I said, walking towards the veranda door, "No one could break my heart like you did."

"Well, that's the past. Learn to let go of it," Oliver harshly told me. I walked inside, and slammed the door in his face. I started to angrily walk towards the main door.

"Lilly, aren't you and Ol-" Rossi started.

"Don't get me started. We'll be leaving on our own," I said, not skipping a step. Rossi grabbed my arm. I pulled it out of his grip as he started to speak.

"I saw the way he looks at you. You and him have the best chemistry," Rossi said, trying to become some kind of counselor. I didn't care what he had to say. I just wanted out of here, so I continued walking.

"Lillian Marie Truscott!" Oliver shouted, "Stop walking…right now!"

"You have no control over me. After all, you are my past. And, I'm letting go. Like you said!" I sarcastically yelled back at him. I could see the front door from here. I was almost free.

"Lilly, don't test me!" Oliver roared, like an angry father yelling at his teenage daughter.

"I'm leaving," I said, getting this overwhelming feeling of sadness. I had my hand on the brass handle of the main door.

"Not without me," Oliver said, catching up with me. Oliver took my hand off of the cool metal.

"I get it. You don't care about me," I said, looking up at him. He had grown a lot since high school. He had nearly a head on me.

"I care. I care, probably more than you imagine. Miley told me it would be best to move on from you, leave you alone for a while. I soon realized something," Oliver said, not taking his eyes off of me.

"What did you realize?" I asked, feeling exasperated; I just wanted to leave. Move on. Forget this ever happened.

"That no girl could compare to you," Oliver said, a light tinge to his cheeks. I melted right then and there. All of the hard feelings I had for him before were gone. I gave him a hug.

"No, onto the car you two. Live a happy life together," Rossi said, winking at me. He was right. I suppose that Oliver did look at me differently than he did at other girls. Truth be told, I do the same thing.

**I know. Horrible ending. I didn't want to drag it out anymore. This idea was dried up. Fin. Comments on this chapter, the entire threeshot, my writing style, anything. Even those silent readers, post a lovely comment (I accept anonymous!) to tell me anything about the story.**


End file.
